


The Androids

by Commander_Guts



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Guts/pseuds/Commander_Guts
Summary: The world in 2066, crime is at an all time high and the government and police can't control it. An engineer created androids to assist them in their fight.Everything was fine and smooth, crime began to lower and then turns up dead one day.His killer has yet to be found. Before he was killed he finished his perfect android that thought it was human. Now the android has to find out who killed him, while avoiding being taken in by the corrupt CIA that knows the truth.





	

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

     "Search the premises! They couldn't have gotten too far!" *Sirens wailing in the distance* “Everyone get back this is a crime scene. You’re not allowed to be in this area at this time.” What was going on? Who were those voices coming from outside? “You two go and search this are!” “Yes, sir!” Footsteps were echoing through the room as people can in and left. “Damn, whoever did it took some of his work too.” Took what? Did what? What is happening around me?

 

     *48 hours later*  _ “Initiating A-N-G-A-3-L initiation sequence. Loading...Loading...Loading…” * _ Gasp for air. Person falls on the floor* I took another huge gasp of air and looked around. My vision was blurry, where...am I? In fact, who am I? “ _ Initiation successful, welcome Angael.” _ Angael? I guess my name is Angael. I tried to speak to the voice but no words came out. “ _ Detecting voice malfunction.” _ A mechanical arm came down from the ceiling and zapped my throat a few times. I coughed from the static shock and tried again. “H-ello,” I managed to get out. My voice was still very raspy, maybe from not speaking for a while. “ _ Voice recognition enabled. Press the green button on the wall to play message from The Creator.”  _ The Creator? I had never heard the name before, but it could give me a clue as to how I got here. I gathered myself and stood up, I took a step and stumbled a bit. I caught myself and made my way to the green button and pressed it. A little drone activated on a table across the room and a hologram came up. 

 

     “Hello Angael. You don’t know who I am yet but you will be filled in soon to come. If you’re watching this hologram...then I’m afraid I’m dead. I only wish I could’ve been there when you activated, but now’s not the time to complain. You are a A-N-G-A-3-L. Android ground assault class 3 liberator. The perfect android, closest thing to a human, well until you look inside. There was a prototype before you, it may still be there, it may not. Find that prototype, and you will find the answers to your questions. Now then, look into the lens, I’m going to print coding into your cyber brain. Good luck...my son.” The drone shot out laser into my eyes, etching coding into my brain. When it was done it blew blew up.”

 

     “ _ Angael, turnaround for final diagnostics. Appearance, black male, current eye color orange, hair is brown. Physical appearance, six feet tall, muscular body. Uploading martial arts, gun mastery, parkour, and vehicle manipulation files. Upload complete, proceed to the red door for outfitting.”  _ I followed the AI’s instructions and made my way to the door. Inside the room I found a walk in closet full of many outfits and weaponry. I choose denim jeans a black thermal shirt and a brown leather jacket. I grabbed two handguns and put them in my shoulder holsters. There was also a wallet there with passports and money. The Creator had everything planned out for me. As if my life is already mapped out for me and I still don’t know anything about myself. One thing though, I had to find that prototype. I left the room and headed towards the exit, I was stopped by the AI before I reached it. 

 

_      “Angael, I am The Guardian. I created for the sole purpose of protecting you. Be safe out there, a map of a possible location of where the prototype might be has been downloaded. Take the red car key, you’ll find the car easily no doubt. There shouldn’t be any others besides the police cars outside. Good luck.”  _ With that I was off on my mission. When I exited the the building, two officers were standing outside. They dropped their coffee and drew their weapons when they say me. “Alright buddy hold it right there. We did a full sweep  of that building and you weren’t in it. Identify yourself!” “I am A-N-G-A-3-L. I was made by the creator, the man who was recently assassinated.” “Uh-huh, well you can tell our captain that when you get to the station.” They started to approach me with their weapons still drawn. “I’m sorry but that is not the mission directive that I have received. I must find the Prototype.” “Well you’re either coming with us, or you can go back to the precinct in scraps.” I picked up that their threat levels were rising and came to the conclusion they had to be put down.

 

     I grabbed the first officers gun and pulled the slide completely off. The second one I grabbed and threw into a nearby wall. Turning my attention back to the first officer, I delivered a swift kick to his chin dislocating it. The second officer opened fire but I dodged it and shot him in the shoulder. He let out a wail and fell back. I walked over to the only red sports car in the lot and remote started it. “Get the fuck back over here!” the second officer shouted. I looked in the distance and saw a group of people approaching. Their faces looked full of violence. “You might want to grab your partner and leave the premises,” I replied pointing to the group. The officer ran over to his partner and threw him on his shoulder. “This isn’t over,” he said eye balling me. I got into the car and speed off through the back alley. What the hell was that? Those movements they came like second nature. Was this the life that was created for me? I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on my task, securing the Prototype.   __

  
  
  



End file.
